Marionetas
by Miss purple24
Summary: ellos están en busca de un nuevo rumbo para sus vidas, sin embargo su pasado no los quiere dejar atrás y mucho menos una maldición que persigue al mayor de los tres. No puedes huir del pasado. Ellas esperaban que todo lo que se habian planeado se hiciera realidad. Pero se vieron afectadas por la maldicion. pd. Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, version 1.5
1. Capitulo 1 Reencuentro

Marionetas.

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.

Una agitada señorita entro de repente a aquella casa con una carta en mano, cualquiera diría que la había estado correteando un perro o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡señorita Keane! -. Después de tomar una bocaza de aire aquella chica grito corriendo escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Que sucede Bella? -. Aquella mujer de apariencia amigable salió de una habitación con cierto tono preocupado que se podía ser apreciado en su rostro.

\- ¡Llego! -. Soltó sin más, sin detalles ni nada.

\- ¿De qué cosa hablas? -. La cara de Keane era un poema, era una mezcla entre desconcierto y confusión.

\- ¡La aprobación del internado para los chicos! -. Extendió aquella carta a la señora quien de inmediato se le ilumino el rostro.

\- ¡Estarán muy contentos! ¡Bella! Han trabajado mucho para la aprobación de ese internado, y créeme que si llegara la carta de desaprobación; los chicos se sentirían muy desilusionados, y no me gustaría verlos así -. Keane se sentía orgullosa, demasiado, ella había metido la idea del internado a la cabeza de los chicos, el internado no era para corregir a los chicos mal portados generalmente. Era algo así como una universidad, una que les serviría para un futuro mejor que los alejaría del mal visto que la ciudad les dejo y darles una nueva oportunidad de vida.

\- ¿Quiere mucho a los chicos verdad? -. Pregunto con una sonrisa Bella.

\- Claro que sí, los considero como mis hijos, por más problemas que hayan sido de pequeños, y por el pasado tan desastroso que tienen...estoy orgullosa de ellos, y quiero darles un futuro mejor -. Dijo con tono materno, mirando con mucha melancolía aquella carta.

\- ¿Es hora de decirles no cree señorita Keane? -. Rio Bella, tomando su chaqueta.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto, vamos, trae mis llaves por favor Bella -. La antigua profesora de Kínder salió muy animada de la casa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Bella, para ella los chicos eran como hermanos y saber que trataban de dejar la faceta de villanos le alegraba demasiado. Y mucho más saber que para lograrlo se esforzaron mucho.

* * *

El bosque, si, ellos vivían en el bosque, alejados de todos y todo.

En una pequeña cabaña maltratada pero muy acogedora. Obviamente aquella cabaña no era de su propiedad; era nada más ni nada menos que del difunto Fuzzy.

Keane muy feliz como si de una niña se tratase toco la puerta de madera de aquella cabaña. Un chico de muy buena apariencia abrió aquella puerta, con una cara claramente que demostraba que se acababa de levantar.

\- Srta. Keane -. Un bostezo escapo de sus labios, restregando sus ojos pregunto - ¿a qué se debe su visita tan de mañana?

\- Son las 3 de la tarde Brick -. Informo la señora de cabello corto.

\- Por eso, es muy de mañana -. Rio el pelirrojo, alejándose de la puerta dándole una abierta invitación a la mujer a pasar a su hogar.

\- Les traigo una muy buena noticia. Dile a tus hermanos que vengan -. Se sentó la mujer en aquel viejo sofá. El chico se encogió de hombros y se encamino en búsqueda de sus desastrosos hermanos.

\- ¿Cómo cree que reaccionen? -. Bella entro a la cabaña sentándose al lado de su tía, entregándole un par de llaves.

\- Lo más seguro que de la mejor manera, ellos estaban muy ilusionado la última vez -. En la sala aparecieron los tres muchachos; cada uno con una cara de muertos andantes.

\- Buenos días -. Saludaron Butch y Boomer.

\- Buenas tardes chicos -. Aquellos muchachos tomaron asiento enfrente de las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí? -. Pregunto con una sonrisa Boomer.

\- ¿Cuál era la buena noticia? -. Brick miro con cariño a la señora.

\- Esto -. Paso a las manos del mayor aquella carta, mirando con una sonrisa a su sobrina esperando lo mejor.

\- ¿y eso es? -. Butch se acercó a curiosear aquella carta.

Un rectángulo de papel amarillento, doblado sigilosamente y con un sello dorado en uno de los lados. Brick abrió aquel misterio sobre, saco y desdoblo aquel papel leyendo la primera línea.

"Internado Teshimade"

Ni corto ni perezoso dio una rápida leída. ¡Habían sido aceptados! ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva! Todo estaba claro. Era obvio que en Megadilla nadie los conocía. Era perfecto. Darían click en el botón "reset" a su vida. Su nueva vida.

\- Nos aceptaron en el internado -. Murmuro.

* * *

El día había llegado. Y Keane se propuso para ser la afortunada de ir a dejar a sus hijos postizos.

\- Rápido chicos, les recuerdo que no es un viaje muy corto que se diga -. La mujer entro a la cabaña, agarrando maletas junto a su sobrina e introduciéndolas a la camioneta.

\- No encuentro mi chaqueta Srta. Keane -. Dijo un Boomer tirando cojines por todas partes.

\- ¿no es la que tienes puesta querido? -. El chico más rojo no podía estar. Había quedado como tonto.

\- ¡Lo encontré! -. Grito Butch, saliendo despavorido por la puerta con un Nintendo en mano.

\- Ya está todo -. Informo Brick tomando las últimas maletas y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

\- Bien -. Bella vio a los chicos subir todas las maletas faltantes. Luego entrar a la camioneta siendo seguidos por ella y su tía.

No les esperaba un viaje corto de es estaban seguros.

* * *

A mala hora la camioneta decidió estropearse. En medio de la nada, con una lluvia que dificultaba ver, mucho más la oscuridad de la noche. Simplemente el viaje perfecto se volvió en un viaje horrendo.

Un Brick empapado hasta los calcetines entro en la camioneta.

\- ¿y? ¿Qué tiene la camioneta? -. Pregunto Butch, mirándolo con intriga.

\- La batería esta gastada, hay una llanta ponchada y el motor se estropeo -. A Keane se le fueron los colores, sabía que no tenía que confiar en esos chinos.

\- ¿y ahora que haremos? -. Pregunto Bella.

\- Esperar a que alguien se compadezca de nosotros y nos ayude…o esperar a que la lluvia pase y buscar alguna gasolinera -. Brick se quitó la chaqueta que estaba empapada.

Segundos, minutos, horas y ningún auto se compadecía o le interesaba su auto varado en medio de la autopista. Y la lluvia parecía que no se quería marchar o por lo menos disminuir, no sabía si era el calor, si se estaba volviendo loco o le había dado calentura por la ropa mojada pero apostaría su gorra favorita en decir que la lluvia cada vez empeoraba más.

En su ventana dos nudillos chocaron. El rostro de ellos se ilumino con la esperanza de saber si alguien por fin los ayudaría. Una figura masculina estaba afuera con una sombrilla en mano, Brick bajo la ventana y dejo ver a aquella figura, un señor alto, de tez blanca y con bata blanca.

\- ¿Utonium? -. Keane se acercó a la ventana, topándose con la radiante sonrisa del señor.

\- Hola Srta. Keane, ¿necesitan ayuda?

No tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo paso. Pero de un momento a otro se encontraban en la camioneta del Profesor Utonium, con tres chicas que los miraban con cara de pocos amigos y un niño que de igual forma los miraba con mala cara.

\- Le agradezco mucho profesor que nos haya dejado viajar con usted -. Agradeció Keane. Con Bella a su lado, se encontraban en el asiento del copiloto y les parcia una bendición que él los hubiera ayudado.

\- No hay de qué. Pero dígame ¿A dónde iban? Tienen muchas maletas y están muy lejos de Townsville -. Pregunto sin dejar de ver el camino el Profesor.

\- Íbamos Megadilla, los chicos consiguieron una beca para un internado haya, es una oportunidad para que su vida mejore -. Comento Keane con una sonrisa. - ¿y usted porque esta tan lejos de Townsville?

\- Que gran coincidencia, también vamos a Megadilla y también porque mis chicas consiguieron una beca para el Internado Teshimade, ella decidieron que era hora de darle un nuevo retorno a su vida, ya sabe, la ciudad no ha sido atacada durante ya 10 años, así que ya no hay de que preocuparse. Pero me alegra saber que usted, señorita Keane le dio una oportunidad a los chicos, y me impresiona que ellos ya no sean los villanos de antes, ya sabe, los niños busca pleitos y alborotadores -. Rio el profesor.

La parte trasera de la camioneta no era para nada parecida a la parte delantera, en esta se podía apreciar incomodidad y odio rotundo, un silencio tan pesado. Pero que era de esperarse, ellos habían sido creados para odiarse no para ser buenos amigos.

\- No me trago esa mentira de que ustedes cambiaron, ustedes fueron unos villanos de pacotilla y seguirán siendo unos villanos de pacotilla -. Buttercup no había cambiado. Seguía siendo la mima chica cortante que odiaba a los villanos que lograron provocarle heridas muy severas.

\- Preciosa, a nosotros no nos importa si nos creas o no, créeme que eso es lo menos que me interesa en estos momentos -. Butch no se iba a bajar la cabeza. Él no era de esos.

Ellos eran y serán némesis, no tienen nada en común o que los relacione más que alguna cifra minúscula de ADN. Sin embargo, en algo estaban de acuerdo; saber que irán al mismo internado no se les hacia una magnífica idea obviamente, y por eso mismo tratarían hasta lo inhumano de no volverse a ver las caras mutuamente otra vez.

* * *

nota sepsi:

-historia "Marionetas 1.5", antes hubo otra version.

-corrección ortográfica y agregación de nuevas ideas.

-AU, universo alterno, personalidades que pueden estar apegadas o no a las originales, las amoldare a lo que mas se asemeje la historia.

-chicas: 20

-chicos: 20

\- Him fue derrotado hace 10 años.

-acepto cualquier tipo de critica, constructiva y destructiva :v XD

Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto, perdonen mi ausencia pero no tengo escusa alguna más que solo no sabía cómo iniciar la historia, tengo las ideas y el desenlace pero siempre los inicios se me dificultan. Los que vienen por la historia principal sabrán que no se parece los inicios pero en la historia principal no explique cómo fue que los chicos terminaron en un internado. Así que me abrí a otra idea la cual fue la que vieron aquí, hubo varios inicios: desde la muerte de Fuzzy hasta el punto de vista de las chicas pero la que más me agrado fue esta.

Otro cambio que hubo que yo lo consideró como un error que hace que el lector se distraiga fue no explicar la ropa ni apariencia de los chicos en el trascurso de la historia, pero me gustaría que se dieran una idea de cómo me los imagino así que me gustaría crearme una página de Facebook con mi nombre donde muestro dibujos de ellos. Elaborados claramente por mí, no se qué les parecería esa idea.

Bueno sin más, me despido y hasta la próxima, besos.

¡Ya extrañaba esto!


	2. Capitulo 2: Expectativa

**Marionetas**.

 **Capitulo 2: Expectativas.**

Las cosas habían sido así, los cosas seguían siendo así y seguirían siéndolo. Los seis estaban en aquella habitación mirando a la señora regordeta que hojeaba todos aquellos papeles con mucha paciencia.

La cual ellos no tenían; pero tenían que comportarse.

No podían echar abajo todo aquel esfuerzo que su "madre" había hecho por ellos, todo la paciencia que tuvo para enseñarles lo necesario.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada a su contraparte, notaba la evidente diferencia que había tenido tras estos años, era diminuta para él. Pero no era nada desagradable. Sin embargo no era su tipo aquella chica, así que desvió su mirada a los demás cuadros del lugar. Punzadas en su cabeza le provocaron hacer una mueca.

-si tanto te doy asco no me mires-dijo con seriedad la de bellos ojos rosas, mirando a la señora que no volteo a verla.

-no quiero problemas contigo maldita enana-le dio la espalda, sobando sus sienes con sus dedos, desde hace unas semanas aquellos punzones lo habían matado en múltiples situaciones.

La señora regordeta se levantó entregándoles los respectivos papeles e informo;-sus horarios están en el interior de las carpetas, las clases comienzan mañana. Pueden hacer un recorrido por el internado e ir a inscribirse a algún club de su interés.

Dicho eso se puso a hojear más papeles, a lo cual los seis tomaron como un "váyanse". Bubbles fue quien cerro la puerta y se encamino a la salida del internado, siendo seguida por las otras dos. Los chicos en cambio tomaron el camino contrario.

-creí que veníamos aquí para dejar atrás todo lo que nos ataba a la ciudad-Buttercup froto sus cara con fastidio, sus planes no habían salido como esperaba.

-si los evitamos puede que nuestras expectativas se cumplan-Blossom se acomodo su abrigo.

Los chicos miraban aquellos carteles con derivados colores con interés, ya sabían a que clubes se iban a integrar.

Mediante escribían sus nombres en las paginas respectivas; el rubio abrió la boca con cierta seriedad.

-¿que piensan sobre que esas niñas estén aquí?-Butch lo miró e hizo crujir sus puños.

-que es un retundo asco. Estamos aquí supuestamente para dar un borrón a nuestra antigua vida; y es mas que obvio que con esas aquí no se va a lograr

Brick seguía tratando de calmar aquel dolor, lo odiaba. Entre quejidos dijo -mientras mas alejados estemos de ellas mejor

La mañana siguiente fue inaugurada y dando gracias por haber escogido al internado teshimade. Ese rato fue largo para los seis hasta que llegaron las clases, a las cuáles habian coincidido una y que otra vez, en ninguna habian quedado juntos los dos bandos, era una mezcla entre ellos lo cual odiaron.

Un rubio y ojos celestes se acerco a su nueva compañera morena quien le dio un caluroso abrazo, lo cual sobresalto a la chica hasta darse cuenta que era Cody, el mejor amigo de Bubbles y hermano adoptivo según ellas le llamaban.

-hola mi amada y suculenta Buttercup-dijo sin descaro el chico lo cual hizo reír a carcajadas a la morena, lo bueno era que estaban en receso y podía reírse cuanto quisiera en gana.

-¿pero que haces aquí idiota?-la oji verde lo golpeo y el rio y con pose de divo respondió.

-¿creyeron que se iban a deshacer tan rápido de mi? -una rubia se acerco al grupo dandole un enorme abrazo al rubio quien chillo con un;

-¡Hola amor de mi vida!-aquel grito llamo la atención de Boomer.

- _ya tienes a otro idiota...impresionante tu descaro_ -pensó mientras bufaba y daba un apretón a la lata.

Sus hermanos no lo sabían, pero cuando tenian 18 años tuvieron una relación hasta que ella descubrió que le mentía, no con otra mujer según ella creía. La verdad era que se estaba preparando para el examen que le daria la beca para ese internado. Pero era obvio, no podia decirle sobre el internado. Pero nunca le fue infiel.

-o-o-o-

Silencio, oscuridad...frió. Eso era lo que sentía, veía y escuchan...sus piernas le pesaban y de sus manos escurrían cálidos flujos de los cuales desconocía su nombre...su cara le dolía de una forma extraña lo cual lo torturaba. Su torso estaba desnudó y con cortes.

Por fin vio una luz...era roja. Estaba en un largo pasillo con numerosas puertas, al final del pasillo se encontraba un espejo en el cual vio su estado. Estaba atado al techó con unos hilos dorados, con la sangre escurriendo de estas y su boca estaba atada con los mismos hilos haciendo que sus labios formasen una sonrisa, aquellos hilos cortaban su piel.

- **por mas que huyas siempre te encontrare** -una voz de ultratumba inundó el lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y múltiples latigazos sintió que en esta chocaban, haciendo que gritara pero nada salió de sus labios mas haya de sangre. Los hilos rojos de su espalda estaban sangrando y los hijos dorados que estaban incrustados en sus extremidades eran tironeados.

El pelirrojo se levantó de golpe, con sudor en su frente y su garganta le apretaba. Sintió un ardor en su espalda. Esas pesadillas se estaban intensificando.

Su rostro estaba pálido, no quería hablar en lo absoluto, desde hace 11 años esas pesadillas lo habían atormentado, pero no tan frecuentemente como hace 5 años. No entendía porque esas pesadillas se le hacían tan reales y porque las heridas que sufría en ellos los resultaba tener en la realidad.

-Brick...¿qué tienes?-Boomer le dio un golpe en el brazo, haciendo salir de su trance, él pelirrojo lo volteo a ver.

-nada...

-¿seguro?-el pelirrojo asintió y volteo a ver al frente, topándose con unos ojos rosas...

-si Boomer...

-estás mintiendo, es mas que obvio que se trata de tus...-Brick cubrió la boca del chico.

-la zanahoria esta escuchando, así que cállate-Brick suspiro y escribió en un papel y se lo mostró

 **"Si, y lo odio..."** sus hermanos ya sabian sobre la exitencia de esas pesadillas, le habian dado múltiples vueltas pero no le habían encontrado solución. Pensó que tendria que vivir asi por el resto de su estupida y patetica vida.

-¿ _de que estarán hablando?...-_ sus ojos rosas se achinaron casi siendo cubierto por sus pestañas negras, mordió una oreja de aquiel lapicero con forma de conejo. No lo podía evitar. Ella había sido una heroína, habia nacido asi. Todo lo relacionado a secretos le daba intriga. Y más si estaban hablando de los hermanos Jojo.

-o-o-o-

 **Mucho tiempo a pasado :v es impresionante... espero les haya gustado este capítulo, continuación del primero por si no sabian xD okño. Hasta dentro de 84 años amores! XD**


End file.
